Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141 is a multinational special operations group comprised of members from the 22nd Special Air Service Regiment,Central Intelligence Agency Special Operations Group of the Special Activities Divisionand the US Army 75th Ranger Regiment. Other unconfirmed members of the task force are the British Navy Special Boat Service, United States Army 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta (Delta Force), United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group (the SEALs or DEVGRU), Spetznaz and other possible European and North American special forces. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player character Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson is a member, with teammates "Ghost", Royce, "Meat" and leader Captain "Soap" MacTavish. As stated in game previews, Task Force 141 will be deployed in the Tian Shan mountain range of Kazakhstan, a desert area in Afghanistan, a Russian prison and Rio De Janiero, Brazil and also Washington DC, and possibly other places in the United States Task Force 141 is based on such multinational special operations groups such as TF 121, TF 145, and TF 6-26, which in real life are mainly noted for operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. Trivia *During E3 '09, CEO of Infinity Ward Vince Zampella jokingly called TF 141 the "International Coalition of Bad Asses" and in the June issue of GAMEINFORMER they referred to TF 141 as "Elite Badasses". *The unidentified member is probably the one next to Soap with Rojas in the Rio De Janiero video doing something with electrical cords, probably charging them. *There appears to be another American member of TF 141. He is quite tall, well built and has a shaved head. *Robert Bowling has confirmed via his twitter page that TF 141 will also have Canadian and Australian members (Possibly from JTF2 and Australian SAS) along side British and Americans. *Task Force 141's number changes depending on who is leading the team at the moment, be it SAS, Rangers, etc. It is unknown what other aliases it has gone through. *It is known that at least one (Meat), and possibly two of the members (Royce) will die. In Takedown, Royce tells Roach over the radio "Roach...I'm down...Meat's dead, they're all over me... HEL---!",he becomes cut off, and he is not heard from again in that level. *Task Fore 141 is the biggest team in Call of Duty history,you (the player) are in, containing 9 confirmed characters and plus the amount of Canadian and Australian soliders there are. *Robert Bowling stated that "Task Force 141 will be decreasing it's size throughout the game" and that there would only be 4 people left, Soap (confirmed), Ghost (confirmed), Roach (Obviously), and the 4th person is unknown rumored to be Captain Price or Shepherd. Members *Captain "Soap" MacTavish- Commander of Task Force 141 *Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson *Sgt. "Ghost" Riley- AKA "Silent Killer", he is the scout for Task Force 141 (confirmed by Robert Bowling) *Royce- whom most likely dies in Takedown *Meat- who dies in the beginning of the mission Takedown *Captain Price - his role in the game is not yet specified *Shepherd- He is the Army Ranger who might be training Roach in S.S.S.D. (confirmed by Robert Bowling) *Unknown Canadian soldier(s) *Unknown Australian soldier(s) *Unknown Navy SEAL/DEVGRU operator *Unknown American Marine (confirmed by Robert Bowling) Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2